


Slave of Nature

by CorpseBrigadier



Series: Drinking For Days Gone By [23]
Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Delita meets with the former queen of Ivalice.





	Slave of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> **Note on Names:** I freely mix PSX and PSP names without remorse.

The king had no love for Bethla Garrison nor for the woman who remained immured within its stone walls. Necessity demanded, however, that they stop there on his journey east, as he could ill afford to stir up even more ill will between himself and the new made Duke of Zeltennia for the sake of avoiding bad memories. It was in resignation, perhaps, to this unavoidable unpleasantness that Delita made the decision to visit the former queen. He considered darkly, however, that he might have finally acquired some impulse towards piety and asked after Ruvelia out of some perverse desire to play penitent.

He found her in the centermost courtyard, where she had been allowed to keep a garden. Looking about at the relative splendor of the grounds, he chafed a bit at how free an allowance the state had eventually set aside for her, but knew it would not do to keep a Duke's daughter as one would a common criminal. As he and his guards stopped by the marble archway, she bowed low to him: a striking blonde figure clutching an armful of flowers.

"Your majesty," she said coolly. "To what do I owe this honor."

"I doubt my presence does you honor, my lady."

It was a strange afternoon, speaking to this phantom of a woman as his escort and her gaolers turned aside their faces and pretended they could turn aside their ears. She still maintained the graceful artifice and soft manners of somebody who had once sat on the Ivalician throne and was very adept at speaking with great seeming earnestness about nothing. He felt, for a brief instant, a stab of pity for her: a moment of absurd fancy that she might be the innocent she publicly proclaimed herself. 

"My condolences as regards your wife's passing," she said at last, shattering such illusions.

"I thank you, my lady," Delita replied darkly. "Her illness was very sudden."

She sat on a stone bench, looking away from him and absentmindedly crushing the blossoms of a spray of monkshood.

"I suppose..." she continued hesitantly, a note of something genuinely melancholy in her voice. "I suppose there is a sort of sympathy to our lives that I should be where I am now. I often thought of her—that she should be embowered in a convent for her entire youth."

"I thought it common in years past to send noblewomen to study with the religious orders."

"It is. I was spoiled. I spent my girlhood free and indolent in Gallione." She smiled bitterly, half turning to him. "My father let me run like an unbound sprite about Igros with my brother and the knights' sons who kept him company. It's rather surprising I ended up marrying anyone, let alone a king."

Delita concealed every impulse to ask after the name of that knight or to betray he had any interest in who the ghosts of her childhood were. He watched intently, however, his thoughts darkening, as she knelt with seeming absent-mindedness to pluck a blade of grass, which she pulled taut between the arches of her thumbs for a moment before discarding.

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.
> 
> Written for the FFA prompt ["100 words of symmetry."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/375521.html?thread=2197878497#cmt2197878497)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Fun Facts:** Not everyone in _Final Fantasy Tactics_ has an analogue in the historical War of the Roses, but Ruvelia is very very obviously meant to be Margaret of Anjou and Delita seems a pretty blatant riff on popular depictions of Richard III. The title of this piece comes from one of Margaret's speeches to Richard in Shakespeare's _Richard III_, where she anachronistically hangs around court making pronouncements of doom about Richard's reign.
> 
> Also... monkshood is a poisonous plant, which was tossed in as a nod to both her alleged poisoning of the queen mother and (in my continuity) to her [poison happy paramour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728943).


End file.
